


You call that dancing?!

by Ceiriog_Lemonade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childish remarks, Dorks, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Kissing, Intoxication, Junk Food - Freeform, M/M, Oikawa disappears into the void, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceiriog_Lemonade/pseuds/Ceiriog_Lemonade
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime was not one for clubbing let alone on a Wednesday night when he knew that he had work in the morning. There was nothing he wanted more than to ditch this place and go to bed.“Woah, that’s one scary looking face you’ve got there.” “Why don’t you dance with me.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	You call that dancing?!

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self indulgent KuroIwa.

Now he’d like to think of himself as someone who was fairly intelligent, someone who doesn’t give in to their best friend just to shut them up for the whole of 2 minutes if he was lucky. But Iwaizumi was not like that at all and if he’d learnt anything of the years of friendship shared with one Torū Oikawa it was that he was the exact opposite of the first statement. 

It was unfair that fate had decided to make every living second of his life hell due to his impulsive and very persuasive best friend. Those of which were far too advanced to have been wasted on such trivial matters. It was a damn shame those skills had been bestowed upon Oikawa instead of another who could use that skill to better the world. But alas that wasn’t how the world worked. Iwazumi had learnt that the hard way. 

At this very moment in time he was at the receiving end of Oikawa’s stupid antics. Where did that leave him? That’s right, alone at a club nursing a glass of whiskey paired with a quickly forming headache. You’d think after exerting so much effort on constantly bugging the personal trainer that he’d at least be sitting besides him right now. But this was Oikawa and the probability of him sitting still for an extended period of time when he could be annoying other people was very, very low to say the least. 

Feeling irked by the flamboyant male was a familiar feeling that Iwazumi wished he could forget about for a while. However, that seemed unlikely in this sort of setting, for Iwaizumi Hajime was not one for clubbing let alone on a Wednesday night when he knew that he had work in the morning. There was nothing he wanted more than to ditch this place and go to bed but as soon as he tried to get out of here Oikawa would pop out of no where and somehow coax him into staying. A deep sigh forced itself out of his lungs as he propped his head up on his elbow. The other hand occupied with the whiskey he’d been cradling for about an hour now.

A sharp elbow dug into his side forced him to wince in pain. Slightly dazed from being so suddenly forced out of his own little world - one in which he wasn’t here wishing he’d never met a certain someone - Iwaizumi’s expression didn’t seem to quite match up with how quickly his thoughts ran. Assuming it was Oikawa he’d scowled, an insult on the very tip of his tongue as he glanced at the culprit. Someone who was most definitely not Oikawa. 

Uncertain of how to proceed with this his mind short circuited leaving him with his tongue tied and his features scrunched in a way he believed to be very unflattering. “Woah, that’s one scary looking face you’ve got there.” The playful jab from this stranger was unexpected to say the least. Without his consent his body refused to obey his commands leaving him silent. In this time Hajime noticed a few things. First of which being that this stranger had incredibly nice eyes though much to his own dismay he couldn’t really admire them fully when they were half lidded in a lazy sort of demeanour. That shade of hazel he was unfamiliar with drew him in without reason as it played off his hair in the most alluring way. Jet black hair was questionably styled or not styled at all to which Iwaizumi found himself thinking it was sort of charming. Immediately backtracking as he realised exactly how long he’d been blankly staring at this handsome stranger. All he could muster up in his rush to fill the silence was a low unamused grunt. 

Damn it Hajime... He really had to work on his people skills. After spending all day training with others you’d think he’d have learnt something. Quickly biting the inside of his cheek he turned to stare at his drink feeling utterly mortified by the interaction he’d just engaged in. All he could do was hope that his grunt had been enough to brush the stranger off without provoking them into thinking he was arrogant. He really wasn’t in the mood for starting fights with intoxicated partygoers. 

The sudden presence on the bar stool directly next to him made him tense up more than it should have. Why did this have to happen to him? He continued to stare at the bar top only hoping that this person didn’t want cause any trouble. Preferably it wasn’t that stranger at all but someone other random drunkard who’d hopefully leave after receiving their drink. But as most things went that was exactly the opposite of what happened. His attention was drawn by a glass being slid towards him forcing his gaze to flicker up so he could investigate the situation he’d gotten himself into. Almost automatically his eyebrow raised quizzically as once more this strangers gaze pulled him in as if it were some magnetic force. Either way the forced eye contact was unavoidable with this handsome stranger who seemed set on making Iwazumi unable to function as a proper human being should. 

Iwaizumi assumed this man had picked up on his skepticism as he piped up “It’s to make up for elbowing you.” 

“What makes you so certain I like this drink?” His sharp tongue moved faster than his brain could process. A honey coated chuckle graced his ears making everything suddenly worth the amount of embarrassment secretly festering inside of him. Though as per usual the trainer fronted this embarrassment as irritability. An unhealthy defence mechanism on Iwaizumi’s behalf. How he truly felt right now made him wish the floor would open up and swallow him whole so he wouldn’t have to deal with these stupid situations he continued to get himself into. 

The way this stranger gazed at him set him on edge. It was unnerving to feel as though this unknown person was looking straight through the walls he put up to protect himself. Uncomfortably he shifted his weight to lean away slightly and yet for some reason he kept eye contact. 

“Well... do you?” The male pressed seeming a little unnerved by Iwaizumi’s own silence as he mirrored his posture. Now, leaning upon his hand propping himself up on his own elbow, tilting his head just slightly. His no doubt soft, black hair sweeping over his right eye making him even more infuriatingly attractive. Iwaizumi was not equipped to deal with this at all. Quickly breaking eye contact with those entrancing hazel irises to glance at the drink that’d initiated this conversation. 

Alarm bells rang in his head as he identified the possible danger he could put himself in. Was this some sort of ploy that would end up in him being drugged and shoved into the back of a van? A worried tone snapped him out of those thoughts “I’ll get you another if you really don’t like it.” A sheepish laughter filling the silence. It seemed Iwazumi had been too quick to make judgements, another unhealthy trait he harboured. Either way the brief loss of confidence this stranger displayed gave Iwaizumi the insight he needed to put his fears to rest. This man wasn’t as confident as he seemed

“No...” Iwaizumi trailed off for a moment. “Get the same but we’re swapping glasses” ordered the trainer in a calmer manner. Making sure to watch the bartenders movements he finally felt at ease from his dramatic thoughts. Damn Shittykawa rubbing off on him... With a newly poured glass in front of him he pushed the other glass towards the seemingly pleased male besides him. 

Iwaizumi finished off his whiskey in one gulp, relishing in the smooth liquid. A familiar burn igniting his oesophagus forcing a slight shiver to shoot down his spine. Said stranger took a quick sip out of the glass before speaking up again “Kuroo” Kuroo (?) stated. 

“Huh?” Initial confusion was cleared up when Kuroo offered his hand out. Obviously he was introducing himself. Iwazumi visibly cringed at how awkward he was reaching out to shake the mans hand. “Iwaizumi” he added cautiously as if he were unsure of whether to disclose such information. After all this would mean small talk and if anything was taken away from this experience it was that Iwazumi was not very good at engaging with others at all whether small or big talk.

Iwaizumi was the first to make a move, allowing his hand to drop back to his side. In response to this, he noticed Kuroo’s eyebrow lift in what he could only guess was in amusement or confusion. In order to save himself from himself his eyes darted towards the glass still in front of him. “You didn’t have to buy me a drink.”

Uncertainty coursed through Iwaizumi. Why was he attempting to make conversation right now? Especially with this strange man who was currently sporting a mischievous grin. It was quite unsettling actually. “How could I not buy a drink for a handsome man brooding at the bar?” 

Scoffing slightly, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he took another sip of the beer before pushing his glass away so he could focus on this conversation. “I thought you were making up for elbowing me” Iwazumi singled him out with a slight smirk, enjoying the way a soft flush settled upon the taller’s cheeks. It was more than amusing to see Kuroo fluster from Iwaizumi’s retorts. 

Stumbling over his own words Kuroo cleared his throat quickly reaching for his glass and much to Hajime’s surprise, began chugging the liquid. Worried about the possibility of Kuroo drowning himself in beer his eyes widened unsure of what exactly to do in this situation. “Are you..” Iwaizumi’s words were cut off by a sudden gasp for air followed by a spluttering cough. He couldn’t hold back a snort covering his mouth as he stifled a chuckle. “Are you alright?” Hajime queried through the laughter he couldn’t seem stop from flowing out.

Kuroo stared at him for a few seconds too long his expression was strange, something Iwaizumi had never experienced before. Suddenly he no longer felt he had the upper hand in this situation. Eyes darting elsewhere his lips pursed into a straight line. Why exactly had Kuroo’s expression evoked such a reaction in him? Uncertainly the glass in front of him gave him a break from the storm that had crashed through the wall in his mind. All too suddenly the scent of alcohol flooded his senses like a wave crashing into a cliff. 

Unbeknownst to Iwaizumi, Kuroo had turned away to grab the attention of the bartender to order another drink. What Iwaizumi had failed to pick up on was Kuroo had recovered from his daze despite the pink flush seeming to permanently settle across the bedhead’s cheeks. Kuroo had enjoyed a few drinks before stumbling into this catch so perhaps it was just an alcohol induced flush. 

A somewhat awkward silence had filled the space between them as the taller of the two quietly drank his refilled glass with a content sigh to punctuate his enjoyment. Iwaizumi, however had used this silence to try and get ahold of himself. The reminder of work in the morning made him reluctant to drink much more but the sight of his acquaintance cradling another glass seemed too tempting to pass up. Beckoning the bartender Iwazumi asked for a refill politely, justifying the drink with the excuse of loosening up a little. A voice echoed throughout his head realising he was hearing Oikawa nagging him again. Iwaizumi drowned out that voice as soon as the glass was placed on the the bar, scowling yet again. 

“Bet I could beat you at a drinking competition.” Now that was intriguing. How long had it been since he’d been childishly challenged like this? Probably not long enough for him to feel so willing to beat the handsome male sat next to him. It was strange to find himself turning towards Kuroo, eyes glinting with a desire to win. 

The plan had been to stay mostly sober. Well... it had been until he was challenged by the bed head situated to the left of him. Unable to back down he found himself becoming lighter with each shot they heckled each other to down. To be honest he didn’t even remember accepting this challenge and yet here he was feeling light and yet so so heavy at the same time.

Kuroo shakily stretches out his pointer finger to jab Hajime in the arm slurring ever so slightly “You suck..” Of course he used this opportunity to his own advantage, brushing his hand over the athletic trainers thick forearm. Kuroo was well built himself but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate a fine specimen like Iwazumi once in a while. 

Alcohol slowly tainted their bodies letting both of them grow increasingly more bold with each other. They got along fairly well and it was some sort of miracle that Iwazumi had forgot Oikawa existed since Kuroo had turned up.

Reminded of Kuroo’s childish insult, Iwaizumi came back with his own equally as childish, “No, you do.” Pushing another shot towards Kuroo it came to Iwaizumi’s attention that he had no clue what they were even drinking at this point. This didn’t stop him from adding on “I won’t let you win this.” Iwaizumi wasn’t drunk enough to slur his words and neither was Kuroo really but the atmosphere between them seemed to intoxicate them more. His tone was less than believable as it was apparent he couldn’t really make his tongue work properly, his mouth numbed from the increased intake of alcohol. As this bantering went on Iwaizumi found himself perplexed as to why he’d agreed to this petty challenge in the first place. Perhaps it was his pride or maybe it was those hazel eyes enticing him more and more with every second passing. Frankly Iwaizumi found that he didn’t particularly care.

An unattractive snort was forced out from Iwaizumi at the retort Kuroo gave. “Yeah right... The only thing you’re winning is a one way trip to loser-ville.” If it wasn’t obvious by now the longer this went on the more childish their insults became. As presented by Iwaizumi in his next clap-back “They only allow people like you into loser-ville. You can’t even brush your own hair.” The reaction Kuroo gave was worth every childish remark. It made Iwaizumi chuckle as the smirk on the others face dropped and he sulkily crossed his arms. “Yeah well at least I don’t look like I just made an exothermic reaction mixing sodium and water whilst my face was in front of it.” Hajime remained silent after that, he couldn’t beat such an intelligent insult.

Iwaizumi examined the clumsy way in which Kuroo reached for the glass set on the surface. For a moment he was convinced that Kuroo would tip it over but he stabilised himself just in time. Hajime knew he was staring, leaning in towards the other to get just a closer look at the lips currently latched onto the glass. The sudden urge to kiss them washed over Iwaizumi but was quickly brushed away as to no ones surprise, Kuroo caught him staring. His gaze followed the glass bring returned to the surface of the bar before flicking up to those lips again. 

For a brief moment he’d thought perhaps Kuroo was going to start leaning in towards him too but that thought was shattered when a pointer finger jabbed into him for the second time. Then a glass was being pushed against his lips urging him to drink. Without a single complaint Hajime drank with the assistance of the other only to start laughing at god knows what. It was no surprise that the liquid suddenly went up his nose, burning unpleasantly as he spluttered, still laughing. 

Unfortunately for him Kuroo was no help as he began laughing with him, holding his stomach in discomfort as he laughed harder. “You should’ve seen your face” Kuroo gasped out through poorly timed snorts. Iwaizumi quickly learnt that Kuroo’s laugh in itself was much funnier now that he was intoxicated. Resulting in a chain reaction of laughter. The pair setting each other off into fits of giggles no matter how desperately they tried to calm down. 

Eventually it was unavoidable and the two of them gasped for oxygen for their starved lungs. The pair calmed into a comfortable silence, fondly glancing at each other with a slight intrigue. That was when it became increasingly apparent, to Iwaizumi at least, that the two of them had drank a little too much. In fact it was obvious as he found himself joining the crowd of people dancing he’d at first been completing uninterested in joining. But as things go Iwaizumi seemed to have a knack for attracting attractive people who were incredibly persuasive. 

Kuroo has taken the lead weaving through the intoxicated dancers so he could get closer to the speaker. Every so often he’d make sure that Iwaizumi was still tagging along. Not when the night was still young and he wanted to dance with this hot man he knew almost nothing about.

Both of them were definitely feeling the alcohol now. Iwaizumi was quite enjoying the fuzziness of his body, stumbling unsteadily for a moment as he felt overwhelmed by the amount of people squashed into such a small space. For the most part he kept himself upright coming to a stop in front of Kuroo. He’d had to glance up slightly since he also had a knack for attracting people taller than him. It wasn’t really an issue to Iwazumi though, he wasn’t all that bothered. 

“I probably should’ve asked before dragging you here” Kuroo mumbled brushing his hand against the back of his neck. “Do you wanna dance?” Kuroo questioned hopefully.

Dumbstruck by the query, Iwaizumi stared at his acquaintance for a while trying to understand what exactly he was asking of him. Dancing... This night certainly was full of surprises. Once again this was not at all what he’d pictured himself doing tonight. He’d already gone against his better judgement once so with that in mind he found himself shrugging noncommittally. Before he knew it he’d blurred out “I bet you can’t even dance.” It shocked him as he hadn’t exactly planned to say that. Challenging each had become a habit between the two over the course of their time together. He couldn’t say he minded when he caught the determined glint in those hazel irises. 

Kuroo didn’t seem all that bothered either though now Iwaizumi had noticed just how close they’d got to each other. He could feel the lingering breath of Kuroo’s gentle “Yeah?” on his ear. Somehow a simple whisper had set Iwaizumi on fire as he dared to keep eye contact with the taller. Hands brushed against skin as they uncoordinatedly danced together to a song that didn’t particularly matter. Iwaizumi wasn’t paying attention to the song choice at all. The only thing his mind was focusing on was how intense those eyes he’d quickly found himself addicted to were.

“Yeah...” he whispered back leaning in slightly as he spoke but quickly leaning back intending to tease. The two of them dared to inch closer egging each on as the moved to the tune of the song playing. Would he have done this whilst sober? Absolutely not. But how could he resist? The answer was he couldn’t. Laboured breathing and clouded minds alike the two of them continued to tease each other with the prospect of touch. Kuroo’s hands ghosted over his forearms too afraid to fully commit to the action. It felt incredibly suffocating and yet freeing at the same time. 

The two of them never fully touched, only leaning in impossibly closer just to pull back without any sort of warning. The pull and tug of it all was so addictive. Leaning in a little closer but never breaking their eye contact Kuroo lowered his voice “You call this dancing?” Smirked the messy haired individual. Hot breath brushed Iwaizumi’s cheek for a fleeting second before it disappeared completely. Neither of them wanting to give in and yet both of them wanted to crash into each other. 

“You’re not exactly doing a great job yourself” deadpanned Iwaizumi as his eyebrows furrowed. Somehow he found himself leaning in a little closer than either of them had previously dared to. Though now he continued to let his body move to the music without much rhythm or rhyme. He’d have died of embarrassment if any one of his friends caught him ‘dancing’ like this. Though he didn’t particularly like to think about it it was unlikely he’d meet Kuroo again. Embarrassing himself one more time didn’t really matter. 

“I never said I could dance well” Kuroo replied petulantly. To that Iwaizumi replied in a movement rather than words. A smirk rugged at his lips as Iwaizumi stepped back a bit further forcing Kuroo to chase after him as they continued their back and forth of almost touching and then completely leaving each other’s personal space. It was a rhythm neither of them wanted to break. But as things go their rhythm was broken as Kuroo was propelled forward into Iwazumi by someone far too drunk to be standing right now. 

Kuroo wasn’t all that bothered instead glanced worriedly at Iwaizumi. Kuroo simply returned back to ghosting his hands over Iwaizumi. “Are you alright?” Voice edged with slight worry, not yet noticing just how close they were currently. 

Hajime’s eyes betrayed him slowly edging down until he came to a stop at Kuroo’s lips. Just like everything else about Kuroo it was increasingly tempting. It sparked a slight curiosity within him as he played with the thought of how it would be to kiss this stranger. Giving no reply he reached up to to brush fingertips against rosy cheeks. Conflicted, his eyes flickered up to half lidded hazel. This most definitely has to be the alcohol. Upon realising this his hand dropped down and yet Kuroo stopped it half way, returning it to its previous spot. You’d think they were the only people on earth. Afraid to move the pair stilled and perhaps they would have kissed if not for the shrill voice cutting through the moment they’d created together. It forced a groan from Iwaizumi as he pulled away just to hear that god awful nickname again. “Iwaaaa chan” whined none other than Oikawa only a few steps away from the two.

If he was going to get out of this situation he had to be quick. So, Iwaizumi did the only thing he could do at this point. Grab Kuroo’s wrist and weave their way through the crowd to distance themselves from Oikawa. “Who is that?” Kuroo inquired turning his head to try and catch a glance of the culprit calling out to Iwaizumi. Curiosity had got the best of this cat-like volleyball advocate.

Iwaizumi grumbled slightly as his grip tightened on Kuroo’s wrist “Trust me you don’t want to know who he is.” Thoroughly regretting the amount he’d had to drink Iwaizumi tried to come up with a solution through the fog clouding his judgment. 

Run. That was the answer to his issues, he had to run or Oikawa would sneak up on the pair again. In a hurried motion Iwaizumi ushered Kuroo outside almost stopping to relish in the cool air of the night. It was so damn nice but he couldn’t enjoy it, not right now. “We’re gonna run on three” was his only warning to the male who’d had the unfortunate fate of meeting him tonight. He snickered as he caught a glimpse of the shock on Kuroo’s face as he began counting down to three. Just like earlier Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh with him as the couple began bolting it down the street laughing like idiots. 

Not once did Iwaizumi let go of Kuroo’s wrist, he just kept running and running until the vibration of his feet pounding against the concrete made him feel dizzy. Even then he kept running hoping that Kuroo could keep up with him as the laughed unabashedly. “Where are we going?!” Kuroo asked throughout gasps for air and laughter not once slowing down, just enjoying the sudden adventure. 

Laughing loudly as he continued sprinting through the streets of Tokyo Iwaizumi replied “I don’t know.” 

Eventually they came to a stop unable to get enough oxygen into their starved lungs. As luck goes they’d ended up outside a convenience store. Without giving them a second more to recover Iwaizumi pulled Kuroo inside both of them in fits of giggles as they fell through the door probably startling the poor teen stuck on the night shift. After all they couldn’t take any chances when it came to Oikawa. Who, for the record was the bane of Iwaizumi’s existence most of the time. 

As the laughter between the two died down Iwazumi found his balance taking another second to recover from the unexpected sprint they’d embarked on. Much to Iwaizumi’s surprise Kuroo had caught his breath a few moments after himself. Well it shouldn’t really be a surprise. From the look of the man in his professional opinion Kuroo was fit. Iwaizumi had been about to apologise for his behaviour but instead his brain took a much different course not completely listening to the logic Iwaizumi usually abides by. For once he forgot about the consequence and allowed himself to just ask “Ramen?”

Kuroo hadn’t really been expecting this when he’d approached this man earlier. But he certainly wasn’t regretting his actions, not in the least. Going along with the flow of things was fine with him. The mention of something to eat had him nodding enthusiastically as he’d came to notice that he was starving. With both of them in agreement the two men scoured the convenience store for their go to cup ramen, stockpiling whatever junk food would fit into the tiny basket they’d acquired at some point. Obviously there wasn’t any need for all of this but that didn’t seem to deter either of them. Too high on each other to care.

Unfortunately for the employee though, they had to deal with the intoxicated men bickering over who was going to pay. Luckily for them Iwaizumi was quick to swipe his card before Kuroo could stop him. Though this did cause Kuroo to whine about it all the way to the seating area situated in the back of the store; an area dedicated to where people could heat up their food and eat if they so pleased.

Iwaizumi was far too pleased to have just spent that much money on junk food. A smile even playing upon his lips. Luckily for him he was well paid and was fortunate enough to be able to splurge even if it was on a drunken night out with a stranger. Refusing to dwell on the matter for any longer he retrieved his own cup noodles finding Kuroo was already at the station making his. He certainly moved fast... Shaking his head he followed suit.

Content, the pair ate as much as their stomachs allowed sobering them up a little. It didn’t particularly matter to either of them not when they were still a little tipsy. If it were an option both of them probably would’ve stayed seated in these less that comfortable chairs but unfortunately they’d had to move after devouring an ungodly amount of junk food in such a sort amount of time. He’d definitely have to reprimand himself in the morning... this wasn’t supposed to be a cheat day. 

Side by side the two walked blindly under the cover of nightfall until Iwaizumi recognised where they were. “I live down here.” He should’ve known by the convenience store they’d just ransacked but he’d been too caught up to take a proper look at where they’d ended up. Walking him all the way to the building in which he resided. Both of them stared up at the structure as if it had personally offended them in some way or another.

Unable to keep eye contact Kuroo’s gaze flickered behind Iwaizumi as a distraction to the inevitable. “Guess this is where I say goodbye.” Iwaizumi had noticed the other’s inability to hold his gaze and it frustrated him more than it should’ve. He’d taken it upon himself to fix this, both of his hands resting upon cold cheeks bitten by the cooler temperature of the early morning. Perhaps sobering up had been a bad idea because now his mind was screaming for him to pull away, to stop getting caught up in this strangers appeal. It was impossible. Kuroo just had a certain gravitational pull to him. Something Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he like or not. For right now though it didn’t matter. Not when the mans eyes were on him flickering between his lips and his gaze. All of it was incredibly addictive. Perhaps Kuroo was a drug. One Iwaizumi was willing to take many times if it made him feel like this. 

Neither of them wanted to make the first move despite both of them clearly intrigued in what would happen. “Yeah.. I guess so” Iwaizumi replied softly as his arm slowly snaked around Kuroo’s neck. The couple stayed like that for a few minutes hardly even breathing. No one was likely to interrupt them now and still the two hesitated to close the very small gap between them. Shared breaths and stolen glances was all they could take. The space between them finally gone. Their lips finally meeting one another forcing Iwaizumi to inhale sharply through his nose. Heat blazed through his body as Kuroo pressed himself closer no longer able to maintain the distance they’d set between each other. 

One kiss came to an end as they pulled apart. Both of them relishing in the close proximity of each other. It was a relief to have finally been able to give in to what had been nagging at them most of the night. Foreheads pressed together and very limited space between them only meant lips brushed together once more for good measure. This time however, neither of them held back. A burst of confidence had Kuroo nipping at the bottom lip belonging to Iwaizumi. Perhaps that was what made Hajime lose himself in the sudden wave crashing over him. 

What was once soft and longing had become desperate and undignified. Fingers buried in Kuroo’s messily styled hair as Iwaizumi attempted to take over. Neither of them wanted to give up causing their teeth to clash probably more than necessary. It wasn’t perfect but it sent electricity throughout his entire being. Neither of them wanted this to end to soon. The pair settling into a rhythm, biting each other’s lips every so often just to have a chance of getting to know each other a little more intimately. Reluctantly pulling back Kuroo dug into his pocket to retrieve his phone. “Can I get your number?” was what he asked through soft pants still a little breathless from kissing. 

Iwaizumi let his arms fall to his side again playfully replying “No” as he took Kuroo’s phone to type out his phone number. Doubtful that he’d ever use it. After all Hajime wasn’t all that special. Maybe for one night but that novelty would ware off. Still Iwazumi couldn’t find it in himself to be mad if the hazel eyed cat did attempt to contact him again. 

“Guess I’ll see you around then... Iwa chan” Kuroo smirked slightly. Iwaizumi scowled. Maybe he was going to regret this, the smile on his lips said otherwise.


End file.
